Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Related Art
Conventionally, a fuel cell to be mounted on a vehicle is accommodated in a fuel cell system case. A cable harness for supplying electric power from a secondary battery etc. to a pump for supplying anode gas to a fuel cell, and a cable harness for supplying electric power from the secondary battery etc. to auxiliary machines, such as sensors, connected to the fuel cell, are attached to the fuel cell. JP2002-362164A etc. disclose a fuel cell which is disposed on a front side of a vehicle, where cable harnesses are drawn from a fuel cell system case to a rear side of the vehicle in order to protect them from a front collision of the vehicle.
However, if the cable harnesses are collectively drawn from one place, a drawing opening through which the cable harnesses are drawn from the fuel cell system case increases in size. As the result, in order to secure waterproofness of the drawing opening, the fuel cell system case where the fuel cell and the auxiliary machines are accommodated increases in size.